Disaccord
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: CollegeAU: Sabertooth Academy was the famoust universtiy; exactly the right school for Sting and Rogue. But despite their odd first meeting and the months after that, Rogue had these rare moments in which he doubted their relationship. / BL / Stingue


A/N: Hey there :3 At first I thought about writing a whole multi-chaptered fic about a CollegeAU but when I realised that I would probably rarely update it and I had to choose a lot of things like what do these guys study, their club activities, what they want to do after school etc. and I just have no time for something like this. But hey, it's nevertheless a One-shot, so have fun :3

Warnings: No betareder; uhm... that's it?

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, obviously.

* * *

_Sabertooth Academy – the most famous university within Magnolia. Even Fairy Academy which used to be the most popular university didn't reach the amount of students anymore which were now part of this school. The university was filled with excellent and disciplined students, presenting the best education to anyone who was worth it._

_Rogue hated it sometimes. _

_The strict rules, the expectations. He was part of the top five students and the pressure was enormous; there were moments when everything broke down on him. Even today he was just glad to have a minute to himself. But the silence of his room didn't provide any help; he needed fresh air. Even tough the dorm he lived in had a curfew, he left the building to take a walk. Rufus, his roommate, was fast asleep though he wouldn't care anyway. Being one of the top students himself, he was more focused on keeping his level than caring about other's behaviour; he would probably just smirk when he found out, something he normally did anyway. _

_When he was in the park, only five minutes away, he came face to face with a group of four people, hanging around near a bench. One guy who was wearing a cap whistled as he saw Rogue, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Hey, pretty boy, want to have some fun? We could hang out and – " And Rogue passed them without sparring a glance; they were worthless scum. Paying attention to them was a waste of time and would only cause him a headache. But within a second, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders before he barely managed to dodge a fist. "How stubborn", said the guy who hold him by his shoulder while the one with the cap tried to punch him a second time. But Rogue was faster, ducking while his fist landed at first in one and then in the other face. He had the upper hand, but they were smarter than they appeared and soon they cornered him. For a second he thought that it could be harder to get out of this situation than he imagined, however fate was on his side. Before one of the guys could hit him, their boss was struck by someone from behind, sweeping him off his feet._

"_Need some help, pretty boy?" Irritated, Rogue looked at the guy who just appeared and whose smirk caused him to huff as well as to avert his eyes. "Do whatever you want, blondie."_

"_How about a thank you?", the blonde asked him after their opponents run off. "I didn't ask for your help", was the simple reply which elicited his "saviour" a laugh. "Of course you didn't." Rogue turned away, and despite his annoyance he had to hide a small smile._

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, sitting up with a sigh; a dream of the past. What a hindrance. "What's wrong?", a voice next to him in bed asked. Rogue just threw a short glance at Sting before he answered with a short "Nothing." The blonde didn't believe him, knowing his lover long enough to read him like a book. "Had a dirty dream, hm?", he said mockingly, earning himself an inflictive glance. "I'm not you", he answered nonchalantly, causing Sting to smirk. And before he could react, Sting's hand was already on his thigh, trying to tease him. Rogue just rolled his eyes though he did nothing when the blonde was on top of him, pinning him down. "Want to make the dream real?", he purred, licking his lips. "I already told you that –"

"Guys, as much as I approve of your relationship, especially since it decreased Rogue's negative thoughts and allowed me some nice atmosphere, I would appreciate it if you do it some other time when I'm not around." Stopping his movements, Sting looked up to find Rufus who just entered the room. The young man smirked despite his obvious displeasure and went to a desk at a window. "And now I'm here", he added as if he wanted to imply that the guys wouldn't have realised it alone. "You have a really bad timing, you know", was Sting's only response before he got off his boyfriend. "You make it sound as if I did it on purpose", Rufus hummed, sorting some letters while he talked. Before he could reply, Rogue stood up, leaving a sulking Sting behind. "Where are you going?" "Taking a shower. Alone." "My, my. Looks like someone is quite annoyed today", Rufus said, looking over his papers. Sting just rolled his eyes, knowing that a smile graced his friend's lips. "Shut up."

* * *

Half an hour passed before Rogue was done and continued to ignore his roommates. Sting realised that he should give him some time, that's why he took a shower and got dressed himself before he even tried to talk to him about his attitude. Forcing him never brought him the results he wanted to see, so he had to show some patience. As he was finished, he found Rogue looking absently out of the window while were was no sight of Rufus.

Without another word, Sting approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist, pressing himself against his back. There was no resistance even though the black-haired male slightly tensed up but Sting knew that he didn't like sudden contact so he just did what he always does and moved his mouth to press it against his neck, leaving kisses along his way to Rogue's ear. It sent shivers down his spine and Rogue started to relax in his grip. Feeling this, the blonde took it as a chance to speak. "You don't take any drugs, do you?", Sting whispered. It was his first guess why Rogue was especially grumpy today but he hoped that he was wrong.

Half a year ago, drug problems were almost normal, especially because students of Raven Academy – the rivalry school to Fairy Academy – started their own little business and caused a lot of troubles. Sabertooth was shaking for a moment and a few students lost their balance. This situation showed him that he cared more about Rogue than about a normal friend and that he didn't want to see him get addicted. It turned out that he didn't intent to take anything. Still, Sting took the opportunity to show him that there was something better to get addicted to. "Who do you think I am?", Rogue said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What is it then?" There was relief in his voice, barley hidden behind his impatience. And it was exactly this relief which showed Rogue that were was now reason to hide it anymore since Sting wouldn't stop asking.

"Mum is sick."

Normally Sting wouldn't care much and just say that she would get well soon and that this is no reason to get so depressed; sad, yes, but not depressed. Normally. However knowing that Rogue's Dad died because of a sickness, a harmless one, he could understand his concern. Even though he showed it not often, he adored his small family. With a sigh, he let go of Rogue to turn him around, allowing their lips to meet, pressing him against the wall in the process. Rogue permitted this gesture and closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure of his lover's touch before the blond broke their kiss. "Rufus is on a weekend trip with Orga, you know that we could..." Sting's sentence trailed off, replaced by his lips kissing his jaw while he motioned Rogue to the bed. With a swift movement, he was on top of his lover, hands already fiddling with his belt. Meanwhile the other one closed his eyes, secretly thinking that it had been too long since their last time.

And then were was a knock on the door.

"Seriously?" Rogue slowly opened his eyes when he heard the blond's irritation combined with some curses. "You should open the door", was all he said, something which didn't help to calm the other male down. Fixing his clothes, Sting went to the door, unlocked and opened it to show the visitor his annoyed expression. But this expression was immediately replaced by a surprised one. "Yukino?" The young woman didn't look him in the eyes, feeling uncomfortable since she obviously disturbed them. "I'm sorry when I bother you." Her voice was low, and her glance still averted when she delivered the message she was given. "Minerva-sama asked for you." Hearing this, Sting had troubles to restrain an annoyed sigh; he respected the young lady but lately they had some difficulties to get along. "You're still here?" Rogue stood now behind the blonde, looking at Yukino with an enquiring glance; his question was spoken without any ill intention, only voicing his surprise. "I transfer next week", she quietly answered. Rogue acknowledged it with a nod. He was still not sure why she was thrown out just because she lost in a competition against another school; that's why he hated this university sometimes. But he wanted to accomplish certain goals which could only be achieved by a high degree. After that he would forget everything about this school, including most of the students.

"I'll come right away." Sting appeared reluctantly, but he had no choice. Denying the top student his appearance would cause him more trouble than he wanted to. "You have club activities today, right?", he asked Rogue while he put on his shoes. Only a nod. "See you tonight then." He was aware of the fact that she wouldn't just talk a few minutes to him and as far as he knew her, she would give him a task which kept him occupied until the evening.

After his leave, Rogue decided to spent the hour he had left with a book, reading one of the fantasy novels Sting had bought him a while ago. It was about guilds, magicians and dragons, nothing special, but he read it anyway. When he was halfway through (realising that novel had to be part of a collection since the conflict couldn't be solved over the last pages) he threw a short glance at the clock, deciding that it was time to go; he would finish the novel tomorrow. Practise was important to get stronger and strength was the only way to gain respect, something you needed to survive in this school.

* * *

On the way to the club room, the inevitable happened. "Ah, it's been a while." He stopped in his tracks, turning around to see Minerva. Great. "Yes, it has." Though not long enough. "I talked with Sting about the dorms. Since Yukino left, I have space for another student." Had to leave, was what he thought, but didn't say aloud. She just wanted to tease him a bit since she know that Yukino and Rogue got along. They couldn't be called friends since they didn't talk to each other that much, but they acknowledged each other's existence and this was rare enough in this university. "Orga's roommate also left. Either Rufus or Sting could share the room with him, so you live in pairs again." And you stay alone. Fitting, for the headmaster's daughter. "I guess Rufus will move in and you wouldn't mind it in the least, am I right?" "Excuse me?" The woman was one of the few people who managed it to elicit him a visible emotion, something which annoyed him; even now he hated himself for showing his irritation.

"You and Sting are together, as I heard." She knew. They weren't particularly hiding it but Minerva finding out about them was the least thing they wanted to happen. "Yes. Is there a problem?" She smirked and in this moment, Rogue loathed her. "Not at all. It's amusing though. Our popular Sting falling in love with our Rogue. Don't you think he deserves better?" She is just mocking you, he thought, she only tries to anger you. Despite his will to deny her any reaction, he couldn't hide his annoyance and before it could get worse, he took his leave."I'll have kendo practise now, so if you excuse me." He didn't wait for an answer and continued his way. Still, her voice was in his head, trying to mock him further. She is the only one who assumes this, he told himself thinking of the moment half a year ago to calm his nerves.

* * *

_The first meeting between Sting and Rogue was odd. And it didn't get better. It turned out that they shared some classes but never took notice of each other even though they were both part of the top students. Despite their brawl, they wanted to keep it like that, not interfering with each other's business. But things don't always turn out as you expect. Sabertooth gained new students, more students, and the dorms didn't provide enough space. Instead of two people in one room, there were suddenly three. And fate wanted Rogue and Sting to share a room. They weren't really fond of it – though Rufus and Sting got along pretty soon – but there was no way to complain. And so it happened that they became friends. A few weeks later, when they ate with Orga and Rufus in the cafeteria, Rufus looked at them, commenting that they seemed to complete each other. "Sting is with his bright nature like the light. You have everyone's attention and I bet that you enjoy this. Rogue on the other hand likes to observe things; he stays in the background, like a shadow. Light and Shadow, what a nice metaphor, don't you think so too?" They didn't. Sting just laughed and Rogue ignored his stupid idea._

_It was the end of this topic, until a few days later, when Rogue was in the bath, having some pills in his hands. "The hell are you doing?" Sting's sudden appearance startled him, but he shrugged it of. "Nothing. It is none of your concern." It wasn't. Some people thought that it was funny to hide some drugs in his clothes while he had practise and it was pure coincidence that he found them now; he was lucky that no adult caught him, otherwise he had to leave the school which was certainly the reason why someone gave him these. What Rogue didn't realise was that the situation looked like he intended to take the pills, attempting to destroy his well-being. "It is. We're friends and – " And he wanted to be more. Uttering an apology, Sting grabbed him his collar, pulling Rogue towards him so that their lips __met. The black-haired male was too surprised to respond to this action, looking perplex at his friend after he broke the kiss. It set his nerves on edge, a rare side which Rogue never saw before; he remained silent nevertheless."Would you mind to say something?", was all Sting could say after his thoughtless action. "They are not mine." "Huh?" With a sigh, the black-haired male told him the truth, and after the explanation, the blond felt stupid. "Ah, I see." An awkward silence hung between them until Rogue decided to just go for it and repeat Sting's action; even till today he wasn't sure why he did this back then. And soon they realised that, just maybe, Rufus__ wasn't so wrong._

It were these thoughts which reminded him of the reason why they were still together. Sting could be an idiot, but he loved him; it was the only thing he felt confident about.

* * *

It was late afternoon when he came back. As he entered the room, he saw that Rufus already fetched his things for the trip while Sting lay on his bed. Trying not to wake him up, he knelt on the bed's edge, hesitating a moment, before he hovered above Sting. "Already back?" The blonde opened his eyes, looking more awake than he previously appeared to be. Silence hung between them, as Rogue didn't answer; a sign for Sting that he should say something. "Don't worry, she'll get well soon." These words irritated him for a moment, until he realised that Sting was still thinking that it was only his mother's sickness he was worried about. For a moment he wondered if he should tell him about his talk with Minerva, but then he decided against it. There was no need to fuel his aversion towards her. Besides there were more important things to worry about; their exams were coming up and they mustn't fail them. Without another word, he pressed his face against Sting's chest, inhaling his scent to ease his nerves. "Something wrong?" He sounded slightly worried again, but Rogue hushed him. "No, it's – " He interrupted himself, when he saw the little ball of fur which lay next to Sting.

"Sting?"

"Yes?"

"... Is that a cat?"

"No, it's obviously a dog."

"They are forbidden in the dorms."

"I called him Lector."

Just like Rogue ignored his mocking, Sting didn't care about the reminder he gave him about the rules."Like Hannibal Lecter?", he wanted to know, looking at the animal with the brown-orange fur. "Exactly." Rogue wondered if he had lost his marbles though just shook his head in disbelief instead of voicing this thought. "Are you going to ignore me? You like cats, don't you?", Sting asked, implying that he really intended to keep it and actually considered his boyfriend's opinion. "And it just followed me, you know?", he added to erase any misunderstanding. With a sigh, Rogue accepted this poorly excuse, looking at the cat again. "It shouldn't live alone, let's get a second one", he said eventually, surprising the blond. "Really? So it's fine?", he sounded sceptical yet there was a small smile on his lips. "Sure." This little thing could cost them their place at this university, but when it made the other one somehow happy, he would just go along with it.

_Yes, everything was alright at the moment. And he wouldn't allow anyone to tell him otherwise._

* * *

That's it. I hoped you liked it? I swear, this pairing is just... I didn't sign up for this, seriously /D Well, when I have some muse, another One-shot might follow... someday. Until then, have a nice day :3


End file.
